


Style is Thrifty

by lightjakrises



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightjakrises/pseuds/lightjakrises
Summary: The Sons of Sparda talks about their other selves.





	1. "Why does he look like Dracula's dinner guest?

Dante couldn’t say he knew his brother well but he never would have guessed Lil V’ was into superheroes. 

At first glance, you think he’d be more into Dostoevsky than the adventures of Superman’s greatest pal but when you look at what he wanted to do… 

It makes sense, Dante thought as he ran his hand across the sleeve. It also makes sense that Vergil left him this outfit as a “sorry I missed 12 birthdays here you go bro” kind of thing. 

Verge was loaded so making this Dracula’s dinner guest get up must have cost less than creating the secret base. How he was loaded was another secret he kept (was it an inheritance from our parents or his foster parents?)

Thinking about it led down a different road with many different answers, some bad, some bittersweet but the bottom line is that its all in the past now.

Thinking about it like he was now, as he was leaning across the wall, it seemed like it was better off being in the past. So this outfit was best left tucked in the corner of his dad’s old things, best left forgotten.

The mansion still had his parent’s old things, leftovers from the centuries, cowboy dusters, Renaissance-era wedding clothes, a monocle from England? (did the French wear them too?)

Lil V probably got the idea from there. Maybe his parents did dine with Dracula.

Dante wondered if his other self with the other demons and the other family thought about this too. But would he think about his other selves in other universes too?

Because Dante normally didn’t till he found the beast’s head he was holding. He thought it was Vergil’s funky looking paperweight till it went off. 

It was like a window into other universes with other Dante’s and other stories kind of like all these different versions of Spiderman that you see on tv.

He saw an older Dante that looked like something Godzilla spat out, a bit of a bum with a sweet tooth but a fighter too. Someone who you could depend on despite feeling otherwise.

Someone he felt kinship too.

Dante moves forward, deciding he spent too much thinking and staring at these belt buckles. The day may get longer (Limbo’s fall does that) but there are things to be done, demons to slay and drinks to be had.

Plus a little thriftiness wouldn’t hurt this up and coming demon hunter.

Dante thought of one last thing to say as he headed from the mirror to the door.

“Hey, Kat did you ever try a strawberry sundae?”


	2. the hungry wolf with the peacock feathers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's musings of his other self.

After witnessing the wonder and horror of this domain, Vergil found it amusing he couldn't find a mirror anywhere.

But self-reflection doesn't feel like a trait demons would indulge in, he mused as he put Yamato into the ground.

It was not a reliable means of checking your looks but you make do. Good thing he could use blood to style his hair and demon blood was in abundance. He wonders what other fashion tips his other more brutish self came up with.

Despite his harsh demeanor and stoic facade, the other Vergil was a sharp dresser. A hungry wolf with peacock colors.

Vergil smirks as he pulled his new coat closer. While he fixes his collar, he wonders if his brother found his gift yet.

He felt his Dante leaned more toward a simpler (scruffier) look but he figured the beast's head would have pushed Dante into wearing it.

Witnessing your alternate selves can have that effect. He suspected his Dante would have an easier time accepting his alternate, as they are both simpler more open souls.

One has to be to dress the way he does, he surmised.

The first time Vergil saw his alternate self he looked with wonder. He was amazed by the difference in upbringing. He was surprised his other self got to grow up with his Dante. He felt shame when he witnessed they're falling out and the unrestrained brutality that followed.

It wasn't the taking of lives that shocked him nor the compromises that follow such endeavors.

His other self was brutal for the sake of it.

Yes, you can draw comparisons between their actions but the methods they used were too different. Plus the other Vergil didn't have an end-goal in sight.

It was just pride that led him up Temen-ni-gru and it was just pride that pushed him to fight Mundus after.

Vergil ran his thumb across the hilt, thinking the other Dante must have lived with this confusion longer than he has. He wonders if he is any closer to finding the answers or did he just let it be. He imagines that neither that Dante or his Vergil would have approved of him.

A laugh was the only thing heard in the background, a laugh that slipped through the cracks.

Vergil got up and turned, thinking it must be inescapable that these brothers would always be at odds. In this reality or another, he thought it didn't matter.

Thinking of the future made a smirk appear on Vergil. The future was malleable and the future was what he had and his other selves lacked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the DmC Definitive Edition and my first fanfic so rate, comment, critique, and all that good stuff.
> 
> The Beasts head is an artifact from the second light novel. Supposedly it allowed Dante to travel to another timeline, where Mundus won, Trish was still evil, Dante had fallen, and Vergil was left to pick up the pieces.
> 
> It would be a good MacGuffin for a crossover (DMC6 anyone?)


End file.
